


Single Ladies

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Les Demoiselles de Rochefort | The Young Girls of Rochefort (1967)
Genre: Club Vivid, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny
Summary: Footage: The Young Girls of Rochefort (1967)Audio: Single Ladies (Put a Ring On It) by Beyoncé





	Single Ladies

Or [download the mp4 here](https://www.absolutedestiny.org/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Single_Ladies-1080p.m4v)


End file.
